DM-18 Best Challenger
}} Best Challenger is the 18th booster pack in the OCG. Details It contains a total of 150 cards featuring reprints of notable cards from DM-01 to DM-09. It is released along with DMS-05 Best Challenger Starter Deck. Keywords This set features no new keywords. Contents *S1/S10 Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *S2/S10 Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe *S3/S10 Crystal Paladin *S4/S10 Aqua Sniper *S5/S10 Ultracide Worm *S6/S10 Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *S7/S10 Armored Blaster Valdios *S8/S10 Astrocomet Dragon *S9/S10 Niofa, Horned Protector *S10/S10 Avalanche Giant *1/140 La Byle, Seeker of the Winds *2/140 Gran Gure, Space Guardian *3/140 Rayla, Truth Enforcer *4/140 King Ripped-Hide *5/140 Plasma Chaser *6/140 Aqua Ranger *7/140 Gigargon *8/140 Trox, General of Destruction *9/140 Megaria, Empress of Dread *10/140 Gatling Skyterror *11/140 Bolshack Dragon *12/140 Bolzard Dragon *13/140 Xeno Mantis *14/140 Obsidian Scarab *15/140 Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *16/140 Re Bil, Seeker of Archery *17/140 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *18/140 Lah, Purification Enforcer *19/140 Micute, the Oracle *20/140 Pulsar Tree *21/140 Laser Wing *22/140 Bonds of Justice *23/140 Crystal Lancer *24/140 Trenchdive Shark *25/140 Smile Angler *26/140 Aqua Surfer *27/140 Aqua Knight *28/140 Saucer-Head Shark *29/140 Teleportation *30/140 Gigabuster *31/140 Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *32/140 Dark Clown *33/140 Scratchclaw *34/140 Lost Soul *35/140 Terror Pit *36/140 Slime Veil *37/140 Twin-Cannon Skyterror *38/140 Metalwing Skyterror *39/140 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *40/140 Draglide *41/140 Rothus, the Traveler *42/140 Burst Shot *43/140 Magma Gazer *44/140 Fortress Shell *45/140 Tri-horn Shepherd *46/140 Stampeding Longhorn *47/140 Rumbling Terahorn *48/140 Terradragon Gamiratar *49/140 Natural Snare *50/140 Aura Blast *51/140 Larba Geer, the Immaculate *52/140 Toel, Vizier of Hope *53/140 Lok, Vizier of Hunting *54/140 Frei, Vizier of Air *55/140 Ruby Grass *56/140 Jil Warka, Time Guardian *57/140 Diamond Cutter *58/140 Laser Whip *59/140 King Ponitas *60/140 Thrash Crawler *61/140 Faerie Child *62/140 Aqua Soldier *63/140 King Coral *64/140 Shock Hurricane *65/140 Brain Serum *66/140 Mystic Dreamscape *67/140 Chaos Worm *68/140 Swamp Worm *69/140 Acid Reflux, the Fleshboiler *70/140 Locomotiver *71/140 Stinger Worm *72/140 Bone Spider *73/140 Bat Doctor, Shadow of Undeath *74/140 Dark Reversal *75/140 Armored Cannon Balbaro *76/140 Muramasa, Duke of Blades *77/140 Gazarias Dragon *78/140 Super Explosive Volcanodon *79/140 Onslaughter Triceps *80/140 Cavalry General Curatops *81/140 Spastic Missile *82/140 Cyclone Panic *83/140 Barkwhip, the Smasher *84/140 Feather Horn, the Tracker *85/140 Paradise Horn *86/140 Whispering Totem *87/140 Trench Scarab *88/140 Poisonous Mushroom *89/140 Mana Crisis *90/140 Pangaea's Song *91/140 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism *92/140 Kanesill, the Explorer *93/140 Reso Pacos, Clear Sky Guardian *94/140 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *95/140 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *96/140 Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *97/140 Vess, the Oracle *98/140 Sundrop Armor *99/140 Logic Cube *100/140 Solar Ray *101/140 Scissor Eye *102/140 Aqua Shooter *103/140 Phantom Fish *104/140 Cetibols *105/140 Candy Drop *106/140 Madrillon Fish *107/140 Aqua Vehicle *108/140 Zepimeteus *109/140 Liquid Scope *110/140 Wave Lance *111/140 Tentacle Worm *112/140 Horrid Worm *113/140 Wailing Shadow Belbetphlo *114/140 Bloody Squito *115/140 Junkatz, Rabid Doll *116/140 Wandering Braineater *117/140 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *118/140 Death Smoke *119/140 Critical Blade *120/140 Ghost Touch *121/140 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *122/140 Explosive Dude Joe *123/140 Rikabu, the Dismantler *124/140 Immortal Baron, Vorg *125/140 Brawler Zyler *126/140 Kooc Pollon *127/140 Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior *128/140 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *129/140 Phantom Dragon's Flame *130/140 Volcanic Arrows *131/140 Ambush Scorpion *132/140 Whip Scorpion *133/140 Fear Fang *134/140 Sword Butterfly *135/140 Mighty Shouter *136/140 Bronze-Arm Tribe *137/140 Steel Smasher *138/140 Burning Mane *139/140 Ultimate Force *140/140 Dimension Gate Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set